The End is the Beginning
by SapphicSlayer
Summary: Summary: What should have happened after “Bad Girls”. If Joss Whedon had made one minor change and had the Chosen Two be together like they were meant to be. OneShot. As always, since we know I suck at chapter stories. And summaries.


Summary: What should have happened after "Bad Girls". If Joss Whedon had made one minor change and had the Chosen Two be together like they were meant to be. cough OneShot. As always, since we know I suck at chapter stories. And summaries.

Spoilers/Warnings: "Bad Girls" through "Consequences"? Just to be safe… but I'm changing so much around to fit my own B/F needs, it may not apply.

Disclaimer: As always, BtVS belongs to the creative genius that is Joss Whedon.

A/N & Dedication: To my English teacher. Without her prompting (as indirect as it may have been) I never would have actually sat down and wrote this.

The long, narrow street was empty except for the one lonely girl standing at the corner. Her long brown hair was soaked through from the pouring rain, but her eyes were wet with tears. In her rush to get away from her grungy motel room, she only had time to hurriedly pack a few personal belongings. She didn't care about the few possessions she had left behind; they would only be a reminder of the horrible mistake she had made, and the wonderful life that she had ruined in a heart beat.

Her friend had tried to console her, told her the problem could be fixed. But the girl knew very well that the act was undoable, and it brought her to run from it all.

"_You killed a human, Faith. You staked a human!"_

The sound of Buffy's voice continually echoed through the dark slayer's mind. She hadn't meant to kill Alan Finch; she never meant to kill anyone. But death seemed to follow her everywhere, and affect everyone she loved. She had run away to escape, she had run to save the lives she would undoubtedly ruin with her presence.

The girl started a slow pace down the street, walking toward the bus station, the route still fresh in her mind. Slowly her thoughts melted away until there was only one forbidden memory. Buffy.

"_Faith, I'm on your side."_

Tears cascaded the down girl's cheeks, and she collapsed on the side walk. Knees drawn up to her chest, she sobbed violently, both for the present she had lost, and the future she had destroyed.

"Faith?"

The girl scrambled to her feet, surprised at the sudden voice behind her. Blinking her tears out of the way, the girl almost collapsed when she saw who it was that had startled her so much.

"What are you doing here, Buffy?"

Buffy looked puzzled, as if the younger girl should have known why she was there.

"I came to find you Faith. I went to your motel room, but it was all disheveled, like someone had been through your stuff. Or you had been through your stuff. Where are you going?" she asked, still quite confused.

"I'm bouncin', B. Nuthin for me here anymore," the younger girl stated, her fake confidence overwhelming her true persona.

"What is this Faith? You're just going to run away? I know I didn't react very well last night, but Faith, you don't get it. You killed a man!" the blonde slayer raged.

"No, _you _don't get it. I don't care," the younger said. On the outside she was smiling sinisterly, but on the inside her heart sank just a little bit more. It was a lie; all of it was a lie. Of course all of it was a lie. But she didn't have the courage to tell Buffy that. On the surface, she waited for the other girl to walk away, and she knew if she did, she would never see her again. Deep inside, she yearned for Buffy to call her bluff, to make her face reality.

Buffy looked at her for a few seconds, and for a second it appeared that she might turn around and leave. But for just a split second, the blonde caught something in the brunette's eyes. Fear.

"You don't mean that, Faith."

Buffy walked toward Faith, and the younger girl backed away until she was up against an alley wall with nowhere to go. Buffy stood toe-to-toe with her, and searched deep in her eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't mean a word of it. You know it was a mistake. I know it was a mistake. Everyone else knows it was a mistake, and hell, Faith, he was evil! He was working for the mayor. But even if he wasn't, you know you're sorry. Even though it wasn't your fault, you feel regret. So why can't you just admit that to me? Why won't you let me in Faith!"

Buffy punctuated her outburst by slamming her fist into the alley wall, and as a testament to her strength, a few bricks fell away. Buffy didn't look back at the younger girl, instead sinking down against the wall with her head in her hands.

"What else do I have to do, Faith? Tell me what I have to do to gain your love and your trust, and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Faith."

The older girl seemed to trade places with the younger as Faith finally opened her eyes and heart to the girl who sat sobbing in the wet alleyway.

"No, Buffy, please don't cry. Please don't cry baby," Faith frantically smoothed the older girl's hair as she sank down next to her on the cold pavement.

"How many mistakes have I made Buffy? I can't even count them, there are so many. Finch, Angel, Ms. Post, Xander, and so many more. How could you still want any part of me?" Faith asked.

Buffy picked up her head. Her face was wet, as was Faith's, but neither of them could tell if it was from the rain or their own tears.

"I can't believe you believe that I think so lowly of you, Faith. Who is it that's been by my side for the past few months? Who is it that faced her fears and staked the vampire that killed her watcher? Who is it that walks around with so much confidence that I can't help but be intrigued and fascinated with her? You confuse me so much, Faith, but at the same time I feel like we would fit together perfectly, if only we'd stop letting ourselves get in the way."

Buffy's speech broke the last of the thick walls that had resided in Faith. They were so close to being what they were meant to be; the Chosen Two, together.

"I can't promise that I can be perfect for you, Buffy. I can't promise that I won't mess up again… But I'm going to try. For you, I'm going to try."

Buffy sniffed, but a smile had found a place on her lips.

"I loved you the first time I set my eyes on you, did you know that?" Buffy sniffed again, but it was clear that the smile was going nowhere. "I don't expect you to be perfect Faith. But do you think you could love me back?"

"I already do, B. I've loved you for just as long as you've loved me," Faith smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and gently kissed Buffy.

When they finally broke apart, both were wearing the happiest grins either of them had sported in their lifetimes. Faith helped Buffy to her feet, and they started down the street towards the place that Faith could now call home, as they were meant to be: The Chosen Two.


End file.
